silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/One Ring to Rule Them All
One Ring to Rule Them All is the second episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Reward Challenge: Remember Me One person from each tribe at a time will see ten items, each representing one of the previous seasons, in a specific order. They will then from 23 total items pick the correct items in the correct order. Whoever does so first scores a point. The first tribe to reach five points wins the clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol and a feast meal. Winner(s): Fe Immunity Challenge: Biggest Fish in the Ocean The tribes have to each carry one large fish figure through a series of water obstacles and onto shore. They will then gut the fish open and look through its insides until they find three balls. Finally, they will throw the balls at fish targets in the ocean. The first tribe to hit all three targets wins immunity. Winner(s): Fe Story Recap Day 7 Following her elimination, J.K. is somewhat surprised to find out that she isn't fully eliminated but instead will head to Redemption Island. She bides her time there, ready to fight for her life in the game. Over on the Fe tribe, Carol, Catherine and Monica return to camp, shocked to see Snow wait for them there instead of Blake. Back at Ma, Blake immediately starts getting along with her new tribe. Elsewhere, Captain Luki decides to use his skill to choose a new target, knowing he will be immune at his next tribal if J.K. Rowling truly was voted out. He picks Ron and finds out he can choose one person and gain one random item they currently possess. He chooses to pick a target later. Day 8 The tribes gather for the reward challenge. Ma is stunned to see J.K. Rowling voted out. Luki gives an evil smirk. Nathaniel explains the challenge, and the tribes get ready. Yoda and Catherine are first up. Yoda gets 8 right his first try, while Catherine only gets 4. Yoda and Catherine both improve on the second tries, but nobody gets it completely correct. On their third tries, however, Yoda is correct and scores a point for Ma. Nick and Snow are up next. Miraculously, they both pick all 10 correct at their first tries. However, as Snow was slightly faster, he scores a point for Fe. Monica and Yamada follow them. They both do very badly on their first two tries, but while Monica doesn't even get close, Yamada is correct on his third try, bring the score to 2-1 for Ma. Carol and Harry go up for the fourth round. They both struggle, with Harry quickly figuring out all but one but struggling immensely with the last one while Carol slowly but surely gets closer and closer, until Carol gets it right on her fourth try, making the score even again. With all of Fe having gone once, Snow goes up for his second go, this time facing Ron. Snow struggles more this time, as does Ron, but both get it right on their third tries. Yet again, Snow is the faster of the two, and brings Fe up to a 3-2 lead. Catherine and the Master face off in the sixth round. They both get it at their fourth tries, but the Master is faster and scores. Carol and J.D. are next. Both get it at their third tries, but Carol is faster and brings the score to 4-3 with Fe in the lead. Monica and Hodges face off in the potentially last round. Hodges does decently, but Monica shines and gets all 10 correct on her first try, winning reward for Fe. On Ma, Newton calls out Odysseus, J.D., Nick and Blake in front of the tribe, saying they're a tight four. Pretty much everyone thinks he has good arguments, and the four become outcasts in the tribe. Harry and Ron walk up to J.D., letting him know that Yoda, Hodges and Gandalf don't trust him anymore, but they still want to work with him. Hodges himself confirms that when he suddenly joins the trio, telling J.D. he feels betrayed and hurt by him. Despite J.D.'s attempts to convince his formerly closest ally Newton told lies, Hodges refuses to believe him. As Hodges walks away, J.D. chooses to keep hope alive that he eventually will be able to win him back over. On Fe, everyone is happy to have won and they all seem to grow closer over the feast. Day 9 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. Gandalf, J.D., Hodges and Kurou are chosen to play for Ma, while the rest sit out. Snow, Carol, Catherine and Monica rush through the obstacles, starting to work on finding their balls before Ma even gets close to reaching shore. They find them all as soon as Ma reaches shore and Snow immediately hits the first fish target with his first throw. Carol hits the second target while Ma struggle to find their balls, and before Ma has found a single ball, Snow hits the third target, winning immunity for Fe. Before leaving the challenge site, Captain Luki gets kidnapped by the Fe tribe and Felix gets exiled. On Fe, everyone, including Luki, bonds over their win and grow even closer. All is not well, however, as two mutual rivalries seem to be ongoing: one between Catherine and Snow and one between Carol and Monica. On Exile Island, Felix looks around for an advantage, but after not finding anything, he makes a fire and sets up a quick shelter. He then decides to spend the rest of the day listening to and with Harry, using his skill. Felix hears Yamada's voice, as the camera zooms away from Exile Island and into Yamada, discussing tribal with his one-sided alliance of Nick, Harry, Gandalf and Kurou. He suggests targetting Blake, saying she is a skilled player who should go sooner rather than later. Nobody thinks it's a good idea, but keep quiet about it in front of Yamada. Harry and Ron discuss tribal with their allies Gandalf, Yoda and Hodges. They all think Newton is dangerous, due to how quickly he managed to make four people complete outcasts. The Master gathers V.M., Finn and Gloss - his allies. Discussing tribal, V.M. says that Ron will sneak his way to the end again if they don't stop him early. The others agree they should try to get him out. They briefly discuss if they should worry about him having an Idol, but the Master says he is certain he doesn't, not wanting to elaborate further. Newton, feeling uneasy, goes to Finn and Gandalf, wanting to make an unexpected alliance with the two of them, saying they could control the votes together due to their different playstyles and contacts. Gandalf is vocally against the idea at first, but after some quick argumentation from the other two, all three concur that it's a genius idea. They name themselves The Three Laws of Newton. Odysseus, hated by everyone, walks around, lonely. He decides he needs to do something, and gathers J.D., Joey, Ron, Finn, V.M. and Yoda. He says he knows they hate him, but argues the also hated Nick Fury is more important to vote out. The group strongly consider it. Gandalf, Newton, Nick and Blake talk. They agree that all of them want the others to stay and decide to try getting someone else out. Blake suggests Ron, but Gandalf refuses and they all instead agree to go after Gloss. At Fe, Luki has made a decision. At tribal council, the tribe discusses how they all think they can recover and win challenges in the future. Odysseus, Nick, Blake and J.D. being outcasts is decided, but people say the vote might be for a strong player instead of an outcast. Everyone goes up to vote. Nathaniel reads the votes. Everyone is shocked to see a 5-5 tie between Nick and Newton. Nick decides to not use his skill. After a revote, it is still a tie. When the group can't come to a unanimous agreement on who should go of the two, Nathaniel announces everyone except Nick and Newton will draw rocks. In a dramatic reveal, Gloss has drawn the purple rock. Furious, he heads on out. Nathaniel tells the tribe that they seem completely split and might want to work on that. The tribe heads back to camp. In a post-credits scene, Catherine is told that the eliminated person had no items on him, and so, Catherine gains nothing from her skill. In another, Carol's skill allows her to talk to Gloss for five minutes. Gloss is furious at his tribe and Carol tells him she'll avenge him. The two part on great terms. Tribal Council 2: Ma Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by the Master of Lake-town, referring to the One Ring being hidden on Exile Island. *The confessional count for the episode, excluding voting confessionals, is: **Blake, Gandalf: 3 **Catherine: 2 **Carol, Felix, Harry, J.K., Luki, Master, Monica, Newton, Nick, Odysseus, Snow, Yamada, Yoda: 1 **Finn, Gloss, Hodges, J.D., Joey, Kurou, Ron, V.M.: 0 Gallery